ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Scientific Slime
Scientific Slime is the 3rd episode of Ren 12: Hero Generation Transcript {Theme Song} Scientist: I'm glad you decided to join our research group, Jennfier Calaveras. Jen: Anytime and please, call me Jen. And I'm not a Calaveras, I'm a Tennyson. Scientist: Oh, my bad, I just assumed since your twin brother... Jen: It's totally fine, I completely understand. Scientist #2: Paul, the sea slime has gone missing. Paul: Missing, oh no! Jen: Sea slime? Paul: It's one of our many discoveries we've uncovered. Jen: And why is it bad that it's gone missing? Paul: It tends to...cause mayhem. Jen: My brother and slime would get along. Scientist #2: Great idea! Invite your brother to help us. Jen: I'm not sure that's a good idea. Scientist #2: Why not? Jen: Well, he's not really a hero anymore, he hates being associated as one. Scientist #2: That doesn't mean he can't help. Ren: Whoa, look at this stuff!! Jen: Is that- walks out of the laboratory and into the museum; Ren was looking around at all the discoveries the research team found Ren: Dude, this is totally cool and it makes sense why a nerd like you would be apart of it. Jen: What're you doing here? Ren: Gav and Rae informed me of some "slime creature" rampaging in the museum. Scientist #2: The sea slime! Paul: Samantha, get everyone outta here and close the door, we can't let the sea slime escape. Samantha: On it! Jen: Ren, can you help us out with the sea slime problem? Ren: *sighs* Fine, but this is the last time I'm helping you. Omnitrix core pops up and Ren turns the dial; before slamming it down, Jen stopped him, noticing a weird marking on Ren's neck Jen: Ew, what is that!! Some kinda disease? Ren: What're you talkin' about? Jen: That thing on your neck! Ren: No clue what you're talkin' about and honestly don't care. "slams watch" Brainstorm: Hey, sea slime! O'er here, ugly. sea slime morphed into Brainstorm and started zapping everyone Brainstorm: What in the- Jen: It can shapeshift! Be careful of what you do, Ren, he can copy your exact moves. Brainstorm: No shit, Sherlock. I just need to think of a strategic plan to safely contain the- {Omnitrix times out) Ren: Are you serious!? Now!! Jen: It's fine, I've got an idea. runs over to a giant glass dome and lures the creature over, trapping it inside Ren: You know that the electricity will make that glass explode. Jen: No it won't, not with electric insulation. Ren: Smart move. {Omnitrix glows green} Ren: Alright, slimy, lemme teach ya lesson you'll never forget. "slams watch" Jen: And who's better to do it then Rath himself. Rath: Lemme tell ya, Jennifer Tennyson, I was not expecting this. Jen: Just, calm the sea slime down. Rath: Yeah, yeah. opened the door and Rath ran inside then she quickly shut it behind him; the slime saw Rath and morphed into him Rath: Oh really? So that's how it's gonna be. charges at the sea slime who does the same exact thing; Gavin and Rae magically appear on top of the dome Jen: What the hell are you guys doing here? Gavin: We're here to help Ren! Rae: And it looks like he needs help fighting that Appoplexian! Gavin: That's help 'im! flicks his wrist and the two are transported inside the dome; Gavin's hand glows and he blasts Rath Rath: Ow! Hey, dumbass, I'm the real one!! Gavin: Oh, sorry, it's hard to tell. Rath: Hard to tell, the thing has blue eyes! Mine are brown!! Rae: Still looks just like you. Gavin: And how do we know you're not lying? Rath: Are you fucking kindin' right now! Rae: Maybe, you'll never know. Rath: *roars* {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Ha, ha! I can time out, that thing can't. Rae: Ok, guess we can tell 'em apart now. fists glow and he gets ready to fire, but then Ren morphs into Gavin and blasts him Gavin: Fuck, that hurt. Rae Wait, what? Rath: Yeah, he's the slime, I'm not. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: See. Rae: Ok, guess we actually know who the real one is. Gavin: Here, Ren, take this. zaps the Omnitrix, recharging it; Ren selects a hologram and slams down the core ChamAlien: Alright, slimy, time for you to go night-night. camouflage himself and slithers over to the sea slime, stabbing him with the tail stinger and knocking it out Jen: Nice work. ChamAlien: At least I was the one getting knocked out. Gavin: It's not my fault he stole your identity. ChamAlien: It had blue eyes!! Rae: Well, at least the situation is taken care of. Jen: Yeah, now get outta the dome. hand starts to glow, he flicks his wrist and the three are transported out Rae: You were awesome Ren, cool new alien. ChamAlien: Thanks, he's a pretty interesting one. marking on Ren's neck started to glow; the Omnitrix timed out and Ren's eyes were glowing purple Ren: Listen up, kiddies, I'm using your precious Ren to help my new DNAlien army rise and none of you are gonna stop me! Jen: What the hell? Rae: Who are you! Ren: None of your concern, just know, that the DNAliens shall rise! *evil laughter* {End} Characters Heroes *Gavin Levin *Rook Rae *Jen Tennyson Villains *Space Slime *Ren Calaveras *Xenocite Aliens Used *Brainstorm *Rath *ChamAlien Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes